Bäumchen wechsle dich
by Stromi
Summary: Spin Off zu 'Quo Vadis': Ein Liebesbrief von Aramis wandert durch viele Hände und sorgt für Missverständnisse, Verwechslungen und Verwirrung.


**Anmerkung: **_Mir war danach, die Geschichte zu posten. Von den vielen Varianten, die ich an Spin-Offs schon geschrieben habe, ist diese hier bestimmt die lustigste. (Bitte wirklich vorher Kapitel 25/26 von "Quo Vadis" lesen, sonst könnte es zu Verwirrungen kommen.)_

**Bäumchen wechsle dich!**

Es war noch recht früh am Morgen, aus den Pariser Straßen hatte sich die Nacht kaum zurückgezogen und nur vereinzelt waren schon einige Passanten unterwegs um ihrem zeitigen Tagwerk nachzugehen. Der Bewohner des Hauses in der Rue de Vaugirard Nummer 12 hatte gar schon vor Sonnenaufgang das Bett verlassen und saß nun, noch immer im Schlafrock und Morgenmantel, an einem Tisch und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Ein halbfertiger Brief lag vor ihm und in der linken Hand hielt er seine Schreibfeder, halb über dem Papier verharrend. Erst drei Worte hatte der junge Mann niedergeschrieben und er schien darüber nachzusinnen, wie er den Brief nun weiterführen sollte.

Aramis schreckte auf, als es plötzlich an der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer klopfte und sein Diener Bazin gleich darauf eintrat, ohne eine entsprechende Aufforderung abzuwarten. „Herr,  
Ihr seid schon wach?" fragte Bazin verwundert und zog den Kopf ein, als er das missbilligende Stirnrunzeln des Musketiers bemerkte.

„Offensichtlich, Tölpel! Geh, und leg mir meine Kleidung zurecht, dann bereite das Frühstück!"

Mit einem knappen Wink scheuchte Aramis seinen Diener hinaus aus dem Zimmer und wartete noch, bis die Tür wieder geschlossen war, dann blickte er erneut auf sein Schreiben. ‚_Wenn der Mond'_ stand dort halbwegs leserlich und der Musketier seufzte resigniert. Mit der linken Hand zu schreiben fiel ihm nicht eben leicht und die Schrift war kaum als die seine zu erkennen. Doch seine eigentliche Schreibhand konnte er nicht benutzen, denn ein sehr strammer Verband sorgte dafür, dass er Finger und Gelenk nicht bewegen konnte. Ein unglücklicher Sturz gestern hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Aramis heute gezwungen war das zärtliche Schreiben an seine Dame mehr schlecht als recht zu verfassen.

Erneut seufzte der junge Mann und las noch einmal die wenigen Worte, um sie zu einem befriedigendem Abschluss zu bringen. Hinter der Tür konnte er Bazin in der Küche rumoren hören und das war Aramis' Konzentration nicht eben förderlich. Musste denn alle Welt Krach schlagen, wenn er seine Liebste elegant zu einem Stelldichein bitten wollte?!

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten des sinnlosen Haderns gab es der junge Mann schließlich auf, sich eine originelle Formulierung einfallen zu lassen und beendete den begonnen Satz mit einer Floskel, die er schon des öfteren gebraucht hatte, wenn ihm sonst nichts in den Sinn kam. Natürlich hatte er jene Floskel nie bei ein- und derselben Dame benutzt! Immerhin schätzten die Frauen seinen dichterischen Einfallsreichtum, den er immer wieder auf Neue unter Beweis stellen sollte. Wie viele verschiedene Umschreibungen für „rote Lippen" sich Aramis aus diesem Grunde schon ausgedacht hatte, wusste er nicht mehr zu sagen. Nur irgendwann gingen auch dem besten Dichter einmal die Metaphern aus und er musste auf alte Vergleiche zurückgreifen.

Etwas umständlich über das Schreiben gebeugt und den linken Arm von oben verwinkelt, beendete Aramis den Brief und betrachtete ihn noch einmal. Das Ergebnis war vielleicht nicht mit der üblichen Sorgfalt verfasst und wirkte leicht verschmiert – aber der Musketier war sicher, dass er heute Abend dennoch entlohnt werden würde für seine Mühe.

Halbwegs zufrieden mit seinem Werk wartete Aramis, bis die Tinte getrocknet war, dann faltete er den Brief, erhob sich und ging in die Küche. Das Frühstück verlief ereignislos, Bazin hatte sich daran erinnert, dass die neue Fastenzeit begonnen hatte und darum ein karges, aber dem Seelenheil bekömmliches Mahl für seinen Herrn aufgetischt. Aramis störte sich nicht weiter daran, seine Gedanken waren schon zum Abend vorausgeeilt und träumten vom Anblick seiner Holden. Er bemerkte darum nicht den kaum verholen mürrischen Blick seines Dieners, der die Frömmigkeit seines Herrn immer gelobt, seine weltlichen Taten aber immer verabscheut hatte.

Ohne indes laut zu murren half er Aramis beim Ankleiden, der ihn anschließend noch zum Diktat befahl. Bazin setzte sich an den Tisch und schrieb nach Vorgabe seines Herrn einen Bericht vom gestrigen Wachdienst, der noch im Hauptquartier abzugeben war. Anschließend übergab Aramis seinem Diener sowohl den Bericht, als auch den Liebesbrief mit der Mahnung: „Vergiss nicht, mich bis übermorgen im Hauptquartier krank zu melden. Ich liege mit Fieber danieder."

Dann wandte sich der junge Mann dem Spiegel zu und hörte über seine Überlegungen welche Garderobe er heute Abend wählen sollte – den Verband halb unter dem Ärmel verbogen, als wäre es nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber sichtbar genug, damit seine Angebetete ihn bemerken und ihren Kavalier über die Kriegswunde hinweg trösten würde – nicht mehr die Haustür schlagen als Bazin aufbrach.

---------

Bazin ging ohne Umwege zum Hauptquartier der Musketiere und da Monsieur de Tréville selbst nicht anwesend war, ebenso wenig wie d'Artagnan, die auf Kontrollgang am Louvre war, gab er den Bericht an den Adjutanten weiter und vergaß auch nicht zu erwähnen, dass Monsieur Aramis heute und morgen nicht zum Dienst würde erscheinen können. Dann verließ der Diener das Hôtel zur Adresse der Madame hin und wir wollen ihm keine böse Mitschuld an all den folgenden Ereignissen unterstellen. Schließlich war Bazin fromm und gläubig und befolgte gewissenhaft die Anweisungen seines Herrn, auch wenn dieser im Augenblick doch lieber Musketier als Priester zu sein schien.

---------

Gegen Vormittag hin kehrte d'Artagnan ins Hauptquartier zurück und wurde an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer von Monsieur de Duprés, dem Adjutanten des Hauptmanns, empfangen. D'Artagnan musste nicht nach dem Grund fragen, der elende Berichtstapel den Duprés ihr nun mit einem fast mitleidigen Blick in die Hände drückte, war Erklärung genug. Es war _ihr_ Stapel, der Stapel den _immer_ der Leutnant zu bearbeiten hatte, welche Teufelei auch dort hinter stecken mochte. Es fand sich _nie_ jemand anderes für diese lästige Aufgabe und d'Artagnan hegte schon lange den Verdacht, dass ihre Beförderung nur zwei Dinge verändert hatte: Sie bekam ein wenig mehr Sold für einen ganzen Haufen mehr Verpflichtungen, für die eigentlich niemand hätte bezahlt werden müssen, denn sie erinnerten doch sehr an Sklavenarbeit.

D'Artagnan nickte Duprés knapp und wenig dankbar zu, dann betrat sie das Arbeitszimmer und warf die Berichte dort achtlos auf den Schreibtisch des Hauptmanns. Einen Moment war die Versuchung groß, die Papiere heute einfach zu ignorieren, bis Tréville von seinen eigenen, nicht minder lästigen Verpflichtungen bei Hofe zurückgekehrt war, um dann dem Hauptmann die Berichte zuzuschieben. Allerdings hätte Tréville sie nur zurückgeschoben und seinen Leutnant mit einem vielsagenden Blick bedacht. Ein Blick, der gänzlich keinen Scherz verstand und mit einem Tadel drohte, wenn d'Artagnan ihre Pflichten noch einmal so vernachlässigte.

Schwer seufzend ließ sich die junge Frau also am Schreibtisch nieder und zog lustlos den Stapel zu sich heran. Lesen und unterschreiben, lesen, unterschreiben, lesen... Es stand überhaupt nichts interessantes darinnen und trotzdem musste alles sorgfältig abgezeichnet werden. Die bereits abgefertigten Papiere stapelte d'Artagnan auf der anderen Seite neu, falls der Hauptmann vielleicht doch einmal einen Blick hineinwerfen wollte. Was eher unwahrscheinlich war, in dieser Hinsicht verließ sich Tréville ganz auf seinen Leutnant. Fast gegen ihren Willen musste d'Artagnan schmunzeln und nahm den nächsten Bericht, um ihn kurz zu überfliegen und dann ihren Namen darunter zu setzen. Sie hatte schon die Feder auf dem Papier, als sie stutzte. Was hatte sie gerade gelesen?

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln und mit den Gedanken wieder ganz im Hier und Jetzt, legte der Leutnant die Feder beiseite und las noch einmal: _„Wenn der Mond am Firmament die Sterne zum Lächeln bringt, warte ich mit glühendem Herzen am Pavillon auf dich." _

Die Botschaft war kaum falsch zu verstehen und trotzdem starrte d'Artagnan reichlich ungläubig auf den Satz, bevor sie ihn erneut las. Ein... Liebesbrief? Kein Zweifel. Auch wenn die Worte holprig und unbeholfen klangen, die Schrift erzwungen schön wirkte, ohne dass der Verfasser kalligraphisch tatsächlich etwas getaugt hätte. Der Verfasser... Noch immer reichlich verdutzt wendete d'Artagnan den Brief, der irgendwie mit in den Stapel geraten sein musste. Aber auch auf der Rückseite war kein Name zu finden, der auf den verantwortlichen Dichter der wenigen Zeilen hingewiesen hätte. Wer...?

Es klopfte und d'Artagnan verbarg den Brief hastig unter dem Schreibtisch, ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde und Monsieur de Duprés den Kopf hereinsteckte. Es war ihm nicht anzumerken, ob ihm der ertappte Ausdruck in der Miene des Vorgesetzten auffiel oder die leichte Röte, die seine Wangen zierte, während d'Artagnan bemüht fest fragte: „Ja?"

„Eben kam ein Bote von Monsieur de Tréville und ließ ausrichten, dass der Hauptmann heute wegen gesellschaftlicher Verpflichtungen eingebunden sein wird. Ihr habt solange das Kommando."

„Danke, Duprés", nickte der Leutnant und wirkte wieder etwas gefasster. Der Adjutant verneigte sich leicht, trat zurück ins Vorzimmer und schloss die Tür wieder. Erleichtert atmete d'Artagnan auf und holte den Brief ein weiteres Mal hervor. Die Berichte waren noch nicht alle durchgesehen, aber daran verschwendete die junge Frau nun keinen Gedanken mehr. Diese Arbeit würde sich auch nachholen lassen. Viel interessanter war doch dieser Satz... _Wenn der Mond..._ Verflucht, wie war dieser Brief zu _ihren_ Berichten geraten? Sie hätte Duprés fragen können, aber aus irgendeinem Grund scheute d'Artagnan davor zurück. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihr ohnehin keine Auskunft erteilen können, er nahm unzählige Schreiben am Tag entgegen, leicht konnte ihm ein Versehen unterlaufen sein. Oder nicht?

Stattdessen faltete sie das Schreiben nun sorgsam zusammen und steckte es ein, dann erhob sie sich und verließ ebenfalls das Arbeitszimmer. Sie traf Duprés vor seinem Kabinett in ein Gespräch mit zwei anderen Musketieren vertieft an und winkte ihn zu sich. „Der Wachwechsel steht an, ich werde nach dem Rechten sehen. Kümmert Euch solange um die Dinge hier!"

„Zu Befehl, Leutnant!" bestätigte der Adjutant und nicht nur die Musketiere, die in der Nähe standen wirkten verwundert. D'Artagnan war sonst nicht sehr versessen darauf, die Wachen zu kontrollieren, dass es der Offizier gleich zweimal kurz hintereinander tat war ungewöhnlich genug, um noch für den Rest des Tages ein Gesprächsthema zu sein. Die junge Frau kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die aufkeimende Gerüchteküche, sondern brach auf. Athos versah gerade seinen Dienst am Louvre. Vielleicht wusste er einen Rat und auch wenn nicht, so wollte d'Artagnan mit ihm über diesen Brief reden, der sie beunruhigte und verwirrte.

Ein paar Minuten später erreichte der Leutnant auch schon den Vorplatz des Palais und hielt auf einen der Nebenpforten zu, wo Athos zur Wache eingeteilt war. Tatsächlich befand sich der Graf gehorsam an seinem Platz und hörte sich wohl die Anekdoten seines Kameraden an, mit dem er gemeinsam hier Dienst versah. D'Artagnan fackelte nicht lange und schickte jenen jungen Musketier mit einigen freundlichen Worten fort, sich der verwunderten Miene ihres Freundes wohl bewusst. Doch Athos sagte nichts weiter dazu und der andere Musketier nahm die Gelegenheit, etwas früher Dienstschluss zu machen nur zu gerne an.

D'Artagnan sah dem Soldaten nach, bis sie ihn außer Hörweite wähnte, erst dann wandte sie sich an Athos, der in den letzten Momenten die junge Frau wohl aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, denn unumwunden fragte er nun: „Bedrückt Euch etwas, d'Artagnan? Ist etwas vorgefallen?

Der jungen Frau entlockte die Sorge des Grafen ein sachtes Lächeln, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte, zum einen gerührt dadurch, dass Athos sie so gut kannte und er sie sofort durchschaut hatte, zum anderen verärgert darüber, dass ein dummer Brief sie dermaßen verunsicherte. „Nicht direkt. Ich bin nur... verwirrt."

„Verwirrt, so, so." erwiderte Athos und wenn d'Artagnan ihn nicht besser gekannt hätte, hätte sie gemeint ein verstecktes Schmunzeln in der Miene des Grafen gesehen zu haben, während er sprach. Statt sich näher zu erklären, blickte der Leutnant noch einmal nach allen Seiten, ob auch niemand sonst in der Nähe war. Aber bis auf ein paar Tauben, die gurrten und nach Krumen pickten, war der Nebeneingang ansonsten verlassen. D'Artagnan zog das Schreiben aus einer Manteltasche und reichte es an den Freund weiter, der kurz die Stirn in Falten zog ehe er den Brief nahm und auseinander faltete. Doch Athos' schlimmste Vermutung, die Freundin könnte schon wieder in eine gefährliche Intrige gestolpert sein, bewahrheitete sich nicht. Umso amüsierte las er die Nachricht und blickte dann, ohne einen Kommentar zu verlieren, auf.

„Was haltet Ihr davon?" drängte d'Artagnan den Musketier darum sich zu äußern und Athos konnte einen leichten Spott nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Es klingt ganz nach einer Liebesbotschaft, eine Einladung zum Stelldichein."

„Ja, das weiß ich." erwiderte der Leutnant gereizt. „Aber von wem ist er?"

Auch Athos wandte den Brief nun, ehe er die Schultern hob und ihn der jungen Frau zurückreichte. „Das steht dort nicht, ebenso wenig ein Empfänger."

„Das ist es ja gerade! Weder Absender, noch Empfänger! Der Brief könnte von jeder Person an jede Person gerichtet sein, aber..."

„Aber?"

D'Artagnan senkte die Stimme zu einem aufgeregten Flüstern und unbewusst rückte sie näher zu Athos, als würde sie ihm ein großes Geheimnis verraten wollen. „Aber er lag bei den Berichten, von denen jeder, zumindest jeder Musketier, weiß, dass ich – und nur ich - ihn zu sehen bekomme! Also stehe ich als Empfängerin wohl fest."

Auch Athos hatte sich ein wenig vorgeneigt, um die Freundin besser zu verstehen, jetzt richtete er sich wieder auf und nickte nachdenklich. Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, die Überlegung entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Plausibilität. D'Artagnan indes führte diesen Gedanken schon weiter. „Allerdings weiß doch keiner von den Musketieren, dass ich- Nur Ihr, Aramis, Porthos und der Hauptmann natürlich! Hat vielleicht doch jemand es herausgefunden? Athos, ist es", der Leutnant sah auf und fuhr beinahe unhörbar fort, „eine versteckte Drohung?"

Sofort verneinte Athos und legte der Freundin beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Das glaube ich nicht, es setzte zu viele Dinge voraus. So zum Beispiel, dass der Absender einer solch kompliziert versteckten Drohung darüber sicher sein müsste, dass Ihr tatsächlich auf jenen Gedanken kommt, den Ihr gerade formuliert habt."

„Ich bin darauf gekommen", murmelte d'Artagnan fast beleidigt und Athos lächelte beschwichtigend. „Gewiss seid Ihr das, aber eine Person, die Euch nicht so gut kennt wie ich kann sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht völlig sicher sein. Eine Drohung wäre offensichtlicher."

„Also ist es tatsächlich ein... Liebesbrief?" Wieder errötete d'Artagnan und wieder ärgerte sie sich darüber. Athos indes blieb ungerührt, ohne indes ganz seine wahre Belustigung verbergen zu können . „Das ist anzunehmen."

„Was soll ich also nun unternehmen, Eurer Meinung nach?" fragte der Leutnant spitz.

„Herausfinden, wer den Brief geschrieben hat."

„Das versuche ich ja gerade!"

Der eben noch so nüchterne Gesichtsausdruck des Grafen wich nun ganz offenem Vergnügen an der aufbrausenden Art der Freundin. „Ich bin es auf jeden Fall nicht gewesen, wenn Ihr das wissen wolltet."

„Bravo, Monsieur, das hilft mir schon weiter. Bleiben nur noch 197 andere Musketiere-"

„-und die gesamte Pariser Damenwelt", ergänzte Athos und erklärte der über diese Eröffnung überrumpelten d'Artagnan: „Alle Musketiere wissen, dass nur ihr diesen Stapel lest, also ist es klug dort zusammen mit einem Bericht einen Brief einzuschmuggeln. Den Brief von einer Frau vielleicht, die ein Interesse für Euch hegt und einen befreundeten Musketier gebeten hat, Euch unauffällig diese Einladung zukommen zu lassen. Auf eine Weise, sodass ihr sie auf jeden Fall findet und niemand sonst."

Sofern es möglich war, verfärbten sich d'Artagnans Wangen bei diesen Ausführungen noch mehr und sie gestand recht kleinlaut ein: „Es klingt einleuchtend, was Ihr da sagt. Sehr unangenehm ist es überdies."

Jetzt musste Athos tatsächlich auflachen und er klopfte der Freundin mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Gewöhnt Euch daran, dass ein aufstrebender, junger und lediger Leutnant die Aufmerksamkeit der Damen weckt. Wollt Ihr den Schreiber oder die Schreiberin noch immer ermitteln?"

Den Blick verlegen auf die Stiefelspitzen gerichtet, nuschelte d'Artagnan: „Nein, lieber nicht."

„Aber das solltet Ihr."

„Ich soll der Einladung zu diesem Stelldichein folgen?!"

„Nein, Ihr sollt zum Pavillon gehen – es kann eigentlich nur der Pavillon in den Gärten gemeint sein – um der dort wartenden Person eine Demütigung zu ersparen. Ihr sollte doch gelernt haben, nichts ist fürchterlicher als die Rache einer verschmähten Frau. So könnt Ihr sie zumindest gleich davon überzeugen, dass Euer Herz nicht - ‚glüht'."

Diesem Argument konnte d'Artagnan nichts entgegensetzen, zu gut erinnerte sie sich noch daran, dass Mylady selbst einst einen vorgeblichen Liebhaber als Werkzeug benutzen wollte, um sich an einem anderen Geliebten für die Zurückweisung zu rächen. „Ich werde es mir überlegen", nickte sie und sah auf, abrupt das Thema wechselnd, bevor Athos noch etwas erwidern konnte. „Im Übrigen habe ich das Kommando übertragen bekommen, weil der Hauptmann anderweitig eingebunden ist."

„Er verlässt sich auf Euch."

„Dennoch würde ich sehr viel darauf wetten, dass Tréville tausend Mal lieber meinen Stapel bearbeiten würde, als sich bis zum späten Abend mit den Höflingen herumschlagen zu müssen."

„Da sagt Ihr sicher Wahres." teilte Athos das Grinsen des Leutnants für einen Augenblick, dann schüttelte d'Artagnan amüsiert den Kopf und verabschiedete sich von dem Freund, um ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren. Ohne den Wachwechsel überprüft zu haben und noch immer den Brief in der Hand haltend, wie der Graf nachdenklich feststellte.

------------

Nicht weniger in Gedanken versunken betrat der Leutnant wieder das Hauptquartier und achtete kaum auf den Trubel um sich herum. Sollte sie Athos' Rat befolgen? Um ehrlich zu sein war sie auch selbst neugierig und vielleicht ein wenig geschmeichelt, wer da am Pavillon warten mochte.

Wer auch immer, jetzt wartete zunächst einmal Monsieur de Duprés auf d'Artagnan und schon von weitem, auf der Hälfte der Aufgangstreppe bemerkte sie die neuen Papiere, die der Adjutant dem Leutnant zu übergeben gedachte. D'Artagnan erlaubte sich den Luxus, kurz mit den Augen zu rollen und schon die Hand auszustrecken, um ergeben die nächsten Berichte anzunehmen. Duprés verlor kein überflüssiges Wort, sondern kam seinem Vorgesetzten auf der Treppe entgegen und übergab die Papiere.

Erst jetzt fiel der jungen Frau auf, dass sie noch immer den Brief offen mit sich herumtrug. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, legte sie das Schreiben mit der Vorderseite nach unten auf den Stapel wie selbstverständlich (es konnte sich immerhin um einen weiteren Bericht handeln, den d'Artagnan von ihrem „Kontrollgang" mitgebracht hatte) und ließ sich von dem Adjutanten weiter die Treppe hinauf begleiten und dabei berichten, was sich Hauptquartier in den vergangenen zwei Stunden zugetragen hatte. Allerdings unterschätzten sowohl Duprés als auch d'Artagnan den Eifer, mit dem einige Musketiere auf den letzten Stufen der Treppe dem beliebten Zeitvertreib namens „Stechen" nachgingen, wobei immer ein Soldat gegen mehrer andere kämpfte und ein jeder dann ausschied, wenn er von einer Klinge getroffen wurde. Gerade als der Leutnant unbeeindruckt von diesem halbstarken Gehabe an den Kämpfenden vorbei gehen wollte, die ihren Vorgesetzten wohl noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten, wich einer der Musketiere einem Angriff nach hinten aus, stolperte dabei und fiel gegen d'Artagnan, die aus einem Reflex den Berichtstapel fallen ließ und nach dem Arm des Mannes griff, einmal, um ihn auf den Füßen zu halten, aber auch um selbst nicht mit umgerissen zu werden.

Wie zu große, träge Schneeflocken segelten die Berichte die Treppe hinunter und der zornige Blick des Leutnants ließ den unglücklichen Musketier und seine Kameraden sofort betreten verstummen, als sie schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten. Stattdessen unterstützte der Übeltäter rasch den Adjutanten dabei, die Berichte wieder einzusammeln und wagte noch immer nicht vor d'Artagnan den Mund aufzumachen, als sie ihm am Ende grob die Papiere aus der Hand riss. Anschließend stapfte der Leutnant die Treppe ganz nach oben und verschwand im Arbeitszimmer. Für den Rest des Tages wurde sie nicht mehr von irgendwelchen lästigen Bittstellern oder nebensächlichen Anliegen der Musketiere gestört.

Für den allmählich hereinbrechenden Herbst war es eine recht laue Nacht. Der Mond stand hoch und voll am Himmel und sein Licht ließ die Sterne beinahe verblassen. Zugleich jedoch tauchte er die Gärten in eine fahle Helligkeit, sodass die Lampen entlang des Pavillons in der Mitte der Anlage gar nicht hätten entzündet werden brauchen. Ab und an strich der Wind durch die Bäume und raschelte in ihren Blättern, als wolle er leise Musik für diesen romantischen Spätabend erzeugen.

Aramis hatte jedoch kein Gehör für die Natur um sich herum. Er saß auf den Treppenstufen vor dem Eingang des Pavillons und starrte resigniert auf seine Stiefelspitzen. Warum kam sie denn nicht? War etwas dazwischen gekommen, ging ihr Ehemann heute nicht zeitig zu Bett? Oder gab sie ihm... einen Korb?

Gedankenverloren zupfte Aramis an seinem Kragen und überprüfte, ob der Duft des teuren Parfums noch nicht verflogen sei. Nein, er war noch immer fein herausgeputzt. Nur die Dame, für die er sich all die Mühe gemacht hatte, die hatte ihn wohl vergessen. Ja, sie schien ihn plötzlich mit Verachtung strafen zu wollen, statt ihn wie noch vor einigen Tagen verliebt in die Arme zu schließen.

Unvermittelt horchte Aramis auf. Schritte auf dem Kiesweg! Rasch erhob sich der Musketier und rückte sich noch einmal den Hut zurecht, während er in freudiger Erwartung den von hohen Büschen gesäumten Weg hinunter sah. Umso größere Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in der Miene des jungen Mannes wider, als er in der nahenden Person nur einen anderen Kavalier erkannte. Er war noch zu weit entfernt, als das Aramis sein Gesicht hätte erkennen können, das unter dem Schatten der Hutkrempe gut verborgen war. Auch der Fremde schien jetzt bemerkt zu haben, dass er nicht allein in den Gärten war, denn er blieb mit einem Mal stehen.

Aramis runzelte leicht die Stirn und sah dem Kavalier entgegen, sich wohl bewusst, dass sein Gesicht durch die Lampen erhellt und darum gut sichtbar war. Kannte er diesen Mann? Nun, er würde es bald herausfinden, denn jetzt kam der Herr zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Nicht weniger erstaunt als der Spaziergänger noch vorhin, erkannte der Musketier schließlich den anderen Mann, als der in das Licht der Lampen trat. Verblüfft fragte eben jener: „Ihr?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich Euch fragen", gab Aramis mit einem sehr zerknirscht klingenden Unterton zurück, was allerdings mehr der Tatsache galt, dass es sich hierbei um Athos und nicht um seine Angebetete handelte, die er sehr viel lieber angetroffen hätte. „Ich habe jemand anderes erwartet."

Athos wirkte nun noch verblüffter über dieses freimütige Geständnis des anderen Musketiers und er machte auch keinen Hehl aus seiner Verwunderung „Das wiederum könnte auch ich behaupten. Aramis, ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Ihr es seid."

„Was meint Ihr?" war es nun an Aramis, verwirrt zu sein. „Habt ihr jemanden erwartet?"

„Ja und nein. Nicht in diesem Sinne, ich wollte lediglich..." Verlegen brach Athos ab und dieses Verhalten war Aramis so fremd an dem Freund, dass er ihn nur fragend mustern konnte. Schließlich räusperte sich der Graf und fuhr fort: „Ich wollte lediglich nach dem Rechten sehen. Aber wenn Ihr diesen Brief verfasst habt, ist es wohl in Ordnung."

Es klang ganz so, als wäre überhaupt nichts in Ordnung und noch immer verwirrt fragte Aramis: „Was für ein Brief denn?"

Überrascht hob Athos eine Augenbraue. „Bedeutet das, nicht Ihr habt die Einladung an-"

„Holla, Freunde!" Eine bekannte Stimme unterbrach den Grafen und vom Weg her kam eine hünenhafte Gestalt auf den Pavillon zu.

„Porthos?" brachte Aramis wenig begeistert hervor. Was lockte seine Freunde an diesem Abend alle zum Pavillon?

Der Hüne schien allerbester Dinge zu sein, als er sich den anderen beiden Musketieren nun hinzugesellte. Porthos wirkte nicht weniger herausgeputzt als Aramis, wenngleich er mehr auf Prunk statt auf dezenten Geschmack Wert gelegt zu haben schien. Ob das Wehrgehänge vollständig vergoldet war? Übermütig und mit einem breiten Grinsen rief er: „Seid Ihr am Ende auch für ein Rendezvous herbestellt, Freunde?"

„Ja!" – „Nein!" sagten Aramis und Athos zugleich und brachten damit nun auch den dritten im Bunde durcheinander. „Jain?"

„Nun..." Aramis hüstelte. „Ich wollte mich hier mit jemandem treffen. Aber statt jener... Person erschien Athos."

„Ich meinerseits wollte herausfinden, wer sich hier zu treffen wünscht", ergänzte der Graf. „Was führt _Euch_ her, Porthos?"

In einer Kunstpause schaute der Hüne von einem Freund zum anderen, ehe er mit großen Gesten in die Innentasche seines Mantels griff und ein gefaltetes Papier darauf hervorholte. „Ich habe diesen Brief erhalten." Da Porthos ein offenherziger Mensch war, öffnete er den Brief sogleich und las seinen Freunden vor: _„Wenn der Mond am Firmament die Sterne zum Lächeln bringt, warte ich mit glühendem Herzen am Pavillon auf dich."_

Aramis war sehr blass geworden und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Ihr habt ihn erhalten? Warum... Woher?"

Porthos schien mit einem Mal recht unangenehm berührt und druckste eine ganze Weile herum, in der Aramis ihn fassungslos anstarrte und seinerseits verwundert von Athos gemustert wurde. Schließlich gab der Hüne zu: „Ich las ihn im Hauptquartier auf, als er genau vor meine Füße segelte. Niemand sonst schien sich dafür zu interessieren, also dachte ich, das Schreiben sei für mich bestimmt."

„Im Hauptquartier?!" rief Aramis beinahe entsetzt aus, was Athos dazu veranlasste ein weiteres Mal die Stirn in Falten zu ziehen. „Was hat es mit dem Brief auf sich? Habt Ihr ihn also doch geschrieben?"

Aramis' Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blass zu rötlich. „Ja, er ist von mir", gab er kleinlaut zu und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Aber er war gewiss nicht für Euch bestimmt, Porthos! Bazin, dieser elende Tölpel! Er muss die Schreiben vertauscht haben und nun hat... hat _sie_ meinen Bericht bekommen."

„...und d'Artagnan Euren Liebesbrief", beendete Athos erbarmungslos den Satz, was seinen Freund nicht eben glücklicher drein sehen und schwach hervorbringen ließ: „D'Artagnan hat ihn auch gelesen?"

„Ja, und sie schien recht aufgewühlt deswegen."

Aramis schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und wünschte sich wohl, der Boden möge sich auftun und ihn verschlucken. „Oh, welch' Peinlichkeit! Oh, welch' Blamage! Ich kann unserem Leutnant nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Ich Unglücklicher, was muss sie nur von mir denken!"

„Nun beruhigt Euch doch!" Athos maß seinen Freund mit einem tadelnden Blick für dessen Theatralik, während Porthos dem Musketier mitfühlend auf die Schulter klopfte, als er das ganze Missverständnis jetzt auch begriff. Als Aramis aufsah, meinte der Graf weiter: „Sie hat Eure Schrift nicht erkannt und weiß nicht, von wem der Brief ist. Die Sache kann ihr also in aller Ruhe erklärt werden."

„Ja. Ja, gut." Aramis fing sich wieder und straffte ein wenig seine Gestalt. „Ich werde es ihr gleich morgen sagen."

„Das geht nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil..." Athos seufzte und schaute entschuldigend seine Freunde an. „Weil d'Artagnan auch noch herkommen wird, nachdem ich Ihr dazu riet. Wir können sie nicht einfach hier stehen lassen."

Jetzt war es an Aramis dem Graf einen vernichtenden Blick zu schenken, der alles ausdrückte was der Priester in Spe von den Ratschlägen des Freundes hielt. Aber er stimmte zähneknirschend zu und nickte. Porthos schien das alles nicht weiter aufregend zu finden und deutete auf den Pavillon. „Lasst uns drinnen warten."

Der Hüne ging schon vor und stieg die restlichen Stufen zu dem Gebäude hinauf, dass von einer breiten Veranda umgrenzt war. Der Pavillon selbst war von weißem Holz und mit allerhand kunstfertigen Schnitzereien verziert. Im Inneren waren ringsum Bänke angebracht, doch hier gab es keine Lampen, sodass von Außen der Pavillon kaum einzusehen war. Ein idealer Ort für Liebespaare. Oder auch einfach nur zum Warten.

Die Freunde setzten sich und Aramis forderte von Porthos den Brief zurück. „Das elende Schreiben gehört wohl mir."

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren überreichte der Hüne den Brief und Aramis schaute noch einmal darauf. Dann knüllte er das Schreiben abrupt zusammen, erhob sich und trat an den Eingang des Pavillons. Bevor er sich eines besseren besinnen konnte, warf er das Papier so weit es ging hinaus, bis auf den Weg. Dort wurde es von einer Windböe erfasst und über den Kies getrieben – bis vor die Stiefel eines weiteren, nächtlichen Spaziergängers.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch prallte Aramis zurück und flüchtete in den Schutz des Pavillons. Er zischte seinen Freunden auf ihre verdutzten Mienen hin zu: „Es ist Tréville! Er darf mich hier nicht sehen, ich liege doch eigentlich mit Fieber im Bett!"

Athos verdrehte die Augen und Porthos grinste schadenfroh, aber beide duckten sich mit Aramis hinter die Wände des Pavillons. Die Freunde robbten möglichst leise näher zum Eingang um hinaus sehen zu können, wann die Luft wieder rein war. Kies knirschte und sehr zum Verdruss von Aramis ging der Hauptmann nicht etwa ungerührt weiter seines Weges. Er hatte das Papier aufgehoben, auseinander gefaltet und las im Gehen, was darauf stand. Tréville blieb abrupt stehen, sah um sich und murmelte dabei: „Welche von ihnen hat gewusst, dass mein Heimweg hier vorbei führen würde?"

Hastig zogen die Freunde die Köpfe ein und Aramis griff Porthos am Arm, um seine Fassungslosigkeit irgendwo hinzutragen. Was hatte er mit diesem Brief nur angerichtet? Athos linste wieder durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Holzvertäfelung. Der Hauptmann schaute auf das Schreiben und drehte es in Händen, wohl ebenso bemüht einen Absender festzustellen, wie schon eine ganze Reihe Personen vor ihm. Er wurde ebenso wenig fündig.

Von der Seite her näherte sich nun noch eine weitere Person der Szenerie, doch Tréville war wohl zu vertieft in seine Überlegungen über dieses Papier, sodass er keine Notiz davon nahm. Den drei Musketieren im Pavillon entging indes nichts. Aramis wandte den Kopf und seine Lippen bildeten lautlos ein: „D'Artagnan." Unschlüssig schaute er seine Freunde an. Sollte er das Missverständnis jetzt klären bevor es noch schlimmer werden konnte und dafür einen Tadel für seinen erlogenen Urlaub riskieren? Aber ausgerechnet Athos, das Gewissen ihrer Freundschaft, schüttelte jetzt andeutungsweise den Kopf und spähte dann wieder nach draußen.

D'Artagnan ihrerseits hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass dort jemand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Pavillon stand und wartete. Keine Dame, wie Athos es vermutet hatte, sondern ein Mann! Plötzlich schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und wäre d'Artagnan ihrer ersten Regung gefolgt, wäre sie nun geflüchtet. Aber so rang sie zunächst mit sich. Sollte sie hinübergehen und herausfinden, wer den Brief geschrieben hatte? Oder doch lieber heimlich verschwinden, solange der Kavalier sie noch nicht gesehen hatte?

Zugegeben, sie war noch immer neugierig und was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Schließlich hatte nicht _sie_ den Brief geschrieben, sondern der Unbekannte dort hinten, der gerade irgendetwas in die Innentasche seines Mantels steckte! Sie würde ihm jetzt gegenübertreten und ganz wie ein Leutnant fragen, was dieser lächerliche Scherz mit dem Brief zwischen den Berichten zu bedeuten hatte!

Solcher Art ermutigt, atmete d'Artagnan noch einmal tief durch und näherte sich dann rasch dem Pavillon, ehe sie es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegte. Sie gab sich dabei nicht sonderlich viel Mühe, leise zu sein und dennoch wandte sich der Mann erst überrascht um, als sie nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war. Abrupt blieb die junge Frau stehen und starrte reichlich fassungslos ihrem Hauptmann ins Gesicht, unfähig nur ein Wort hervorzubringen.

Nicht weniger ungläubig erkannte auch Tréville seinen Leutnant und staunte nicht schlecht, sie hier zu treffen. In ihrer Miene ließ es sich zumindest nicht ablesen, ob Zufall oder Absicht sie zum Pavillon geführt hatte – und d'Artagnan spazierte eigentlich nie um diese Zeit aus einer Laune heraus durch die Gärten, soweit er wusste.

Lange Augenblicke fiel zwischen den beiden Offizieren kein Wort und jeder von ihnen schien herausfinden zu wollen, ob er nun wirklich den Verfasser ausfindig gemacht hatte, der heute Abend allen Mut aufgebracht hatte endlich seine bis dahin sehr gut verborgenen Gefühle für den jeweils anderen zu gestehen. Doch einer musste schließlich den ersten Schritt wagen und es war Tréville der näher trat und freundlich, wenn auch noch immer verblüfft hervorbrachte: „D'Artagnan..."

Die junge Frau indes schien jene Verblüffung dahingehend zu deuten, dass der Einladung doch noch gefolgt worden war, darum lächelte sie beruhigend und sagte, weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel: „Ja, ich bin es."

Dies wiederum hörte der Hauptmann als halbes Geständnis, die Richtige ausfindig gemacht zu haben und schließlich war es ja wirklich so, dass, bis auf den Boten und Monsieur de Duprés, eigentlich nur noch d'Artagnan gewusst haben konnte, wo er heute den ganzen Tag gewesen war und welchen Heimweg er wählen würde. Trotzdem sagte er noch immer erstaunt über diese Wahrheit: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass _Ihr_ kommen würdet."

D'Artagnan meinte, so etwas wie Hoffnung und eine vage Furcht aus der Stimme ihres Gegenübers herauszuhören und das berührte sie ganz eigenartig. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, machte auch sie einen Schritt und überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. Sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie nun mehr erstaunt oder erleichtert war, dass es sich weder um eine Dame, noch um einen Mann handelte, der ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass _Ihr _hier gewartet habt."

Im Pavillon hatte man die Ohren gespitzt und hielt unbewusst den Atem an, während sich die beiden Offiziere einfach nur gegenüberstanden und ansahen. Irgendetwas passierte da draußen ganz offensichtlich zwischen Hauptmann und Leutnant und es war kaum verwunderlich, dass ihre Untergebenen nichts davon verpassen wollten, zumal diese sich auch die Freunde von d'Artagnan nannten. Aber es war der Pavillon selbst, der nichts von dieser Neugier zu halten schien. Im Bemühen, viel zu sehen und nicht gesehen zu werden, lehnten Athos, Porthos und Aramis gegen die dünne Holzwand, die sich schließlich dazu entschied, noch einmal gequält zu stöhnen und dann mit einem lauten Krach zu bersten. Unter erschrockenen Rufen stürzten die drei Herren aus dem Pavillon auf die Veranda und verscheuchten dadurch jede Romantik.

Ertappt wandten Tréville und d'Artagnan die Köpfe und schauten entgeistert auf die Herren zu ihren Füßen, die sich gerade unter einigem unterdrückten fluchen und stöhnen aufrappelten, nur um dann äußerst betreten vor ihren Vorgesetzten zu stehen.

Der Hauptmann fasste sich recht schnell und maß die Herren Musketiere mit kaum verhohlenem Zorn. Da hatte er die Herren Kuppler auf frischer Tat, so war das also! „Athos! Porthos! Und Aramis! Was hat dieser lächerliche Auftritt zu bedeuten?"

Schuldbewusst schwiegen die Freunde, Tréville schwieg, d'Artagnan schwieg – und allmählich drohte die Situation nicht mehr nur grotesk, sondern überdies sehr unangenehm zu werden. Es war wohl die Aufgabe des Hauptmanns, die Dinge wieder zurecht zu rücken. „Ihr werdet für den entstandenen Schaden aufkommen, Messieurs!" sagte Tréville scharf und ließ offen, ob er damit nur den Schaden am Pavillon meinte. „Und Ihr, Aramis! Seid Ihr nicht eigentlich krank gemeldet?"

Aramis sah sich offensichtlich in Erklärungsnot und leider war kein Loch in der Nähe, in das er sich hätte verkriechen können. Nicht nur, um dem Zorn des Hauptmann zu entgehen, sondern auch d'Artagnans undeutbarem Blick für ihre Freunde, von denen sie sich reichlich auf den Arm genommen vorkommen musste. „Mon capitaine, es... Es geht mir schon viel besser."

„Was für eine wundersame Genesung! Darüber werdet Ihr sicher morgen früh genauer berichten wollen. Bis dahin packt euch nach Hause, Messieurs! Ich werde die Angelegenheit regeln." Wieder blieb offen, ob Tréville nur die Angelegenheit mit dem Pavillon meinte und geknickt zogen die drei Freunde ab.

D'Artagnan sah ihnen lange nach und wusste nicht recht, was sie nun von alledem halten sollte. Wenn sie eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte und nicht mehr so unendlich wütend auf ihre Freunde war, dann bezeichnete sie es vielleicht irgendwann als einen gelungen Streich. Einen sehr schäbigen, bösartigen Streich mit kaum auszudenkenden Folgen. Zögerlich wandte sich die junge Frau Tréville zu, allerdings ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich werde dann ebenfalls gehen, mon capitaine."

Sie drehte sich schon um, um möglichst rasch vom Ort des Geschehens zu flüchten, aber eine Hand an ihrem Arm hielt sie zurück. D'Artagnan sah auf und schaute direkt in das warme Lächeln des Hauptmanns. Er schien diesen Streich gar nicht so schäbig und bösartig zu finden. „Auf Morgen, Mademoiselle." sagte er zum Abschied und auch auf die Miene der jungen Frau stahl sich ein winziges Lächeln. „Auf Morgen, Monsieur." Dann wandte sie sich endgültig um und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Hinter einer Hecke wirkten Athos, Porthos und Aramis ein wenig enttäuscht. Trotzdem stieß Athos den Priester in spe kameradschaftlich an. „Ich denke, so heftig wird das Donnerwetter morgen früh nicht werden."

**ENDE**


End file.
